Alcohol
by Melocoton
Summary: Ron se emborracha y muestra sus intenciones para con Hermione. Ella intentara no dejarse llevar por él. RHr Suena mejor de lo que es xD One.Shot


**Hola! Se me ocurrió esto un día de estos, cuando me levantaba. Tal vez lo soñé Oo**

**Ojalá guste :). **

**Soy de Argentina así que hablo diferente que la mayoría de las personas de este lugar, por lo cual cuando encuentren un "tenés" o "quedate" sin acento, no se asusten. Acá hablamos así, acostúmbrense como yo lo hice con el "tu". Saluditos!**

**Ah, y el narrador esta en segunda persona porque me gustó como quedaba :)**

**p.d: Esto no tiene continuación. No soy buena para los relatos largos. Es solo una escena en sus vidas. **

**Alcohol**

Ron se te acerca, con una copa semivacía en la mano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con una mirada que te puede hacer desmayar. Pero que en este momento no lo hace, porque esa copa y otras más te indican que Ron no sabe lo que esta haciendo, lo que tiene ganas de hacer, lo que piensa.

Se la arrancás de la mano, ya fueron suficientes, y la apoyás en la mesa cercana al fuego. El aprovecha la libertad de sus manos para ponerlas sobre tu cintura y vos no se la sacas, en realidad no te molesta, lo único que te remuerde es saber que él no esta consciente.

Te acorrala a la pared y te intenta besar. Casi cedés. Pero no. Te apartás, todavía oliendo el alcohol en su boca

"Por favor" – te dice, te ruega. Y te dan ganas de rendirte.

"No, Ron" – le ponés la mano en la boca, para que no lo haga de todas maneras. Porque no sabés si podrás resistirte más si él te besa. Porque vos no estas borracha, y no querés despertarte mañana sabiendo que él, quizás, hizo algo de lo que, probablemente, no se acuerde. Y que vos no puedas olvidar jamás.

"Vamos, Hermione. Solo un beso" – no habla muy claramente. No te dejes engañar. El no piensa correctamente.

"No, Ron. Vamos, vamos a tu habitación, tenés que acostarte."

A él le cuesta caminar, así que le pasas tus brazos por la cintura mientras el se apoya sobre tus hombros, para ayudarlo a subir a su habitación.

Llegan y van hacia la primera cama, está al lado de un póster de los Chudley Cannons así que crees que es la suya, lo acostás sobre ella y te das cuenta que te habías equivocado: a él no le molesta, pero sus pies sobresalen de la cama.

"Ron" – no escucha – "¡Ron!" – atiende débilmente - "¿esta es tu cama? Los pies se te sobresalen."

Ron no enfoca bien la mirada

"A veces me pasa. Sobretodo cuando duermo en la cama de Neville." – dijo distraídamente.

Bueno, no fue muy explícito, pero quiso decir que esa era la cama de Neville y la suya debía ser la que estaba al otro lado del póster animado.

Lo recostás y él se saca la remera que parece que le molesta. Le cuesta terminar el trabajo y vos lo ayudas, sintiéndote un poco cohibida por la situación: están en la habitación de hombres, él esta acostado en su cama y vos lo estas ayudando a que se saque la remera. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría otra cosa. Esa otra cosa que deseas tanto.

Luego le quitás los zapatos y el cinturón que él había empezado a aflojarse. Parecía un niño inocente.

Pero de pronto, el niño te agarra rápidamente del brazo y te acuesta encima de él. No tan inocentemente. Rápidos reflejos para alguien que esta borracho.

Se ríe y vos sonreís, pero intentas incorporarte. El te agarra fuertemente y te intenta besar nuevamente.

"Ron, me tengo que ir. Es mejor que duermas ahora" – nuevos intentos de alejarte.

Él te empieza a acariciar la pierna derecha y vos le quitas la mano. Aunque te gusten sus caricias. Aunque desees con toda tu alma quedarte ahí, sobre él, si todo eso fuera verdad…

Estás parada al lado de su cama, a punto de bajar nuevamente a la sala común para seguir con la fiesta de celebración de la copa de Quidditch, cuando él te agarra la mano:

"Quedate" – te dice, con voz ronca, con una expresión que hace que te derritas.

"No, Ron. Debo irme" – te duelen tus propias palabras.

"Quedate conmigo."– mira tu expresión desconfiada – "En serio, no te voy a hacer nada, vamos a dormir."

En realidad no tenés mucho sueño. Tal vez seguirías bailando si te unieras a la fiesta ahora mismo, pero te tienta mucho mas dormir con Ron.

"Por favor"

No necesitas más.

"Bueno, esta bien" – decís no muy convencida, aunque tu corazón y tu alma ardan en deseos de quedarte ahí toda la noche, todas las noches con él.

Sonríe complacido y mientras te acomodás a su lado el te agarra una mano y la apoya sobre su torso y con la suya propia te abraza por los hombros.

Se duerme enseguida. Todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Suspiras cansada, con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Todo sería diferente si el estuviera sobrio. Sería mucho mejor. Pero tal vez solo puedas aspirar a esto. A que te desee cuanto no este consciente de sus actos. Y te duele. Pero intentás apartar esos pensamientos y solo concentrarte en su brazo en tus hombros, en su sonrisa.

Enredas tu pie en los de él, instintivamente. Y con una falsa sonrisa, también vos te entregas a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ron se despertó con el sol pegándole en la cara. Lo primero que pensó fue en su fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lo segundo fue preguntarse que hacía Hermione en su cama abrazada a él.

No es que le molestara, pero sintió un poco de miedo. Ojalá no hubieran hecho nada, porque el no se acordaba y seguro sería una situación incomoda cuando ella se levantara.

Además, si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de hacer eso con ella, no quería que fuera en esa situación.

En realidad, no parecía haber pasado nada, ella estaba con ropa y el con el pantalón. Generalmente, en esas situaciones la ropa está en otros lugares de la habitación, no en los cuerpos. Así que se tranquilizó un poco.

Quiso despertarla, pero se veía tan calmada, tan dulce durmiendo sobre su pecho que prefirió esperarla. Se quedo en esa posición, masajeándose enérgicamente la dolorida cabeza con la mano libre, y mirándola dormir, escuchando su calmada respiración.

Abriste los ojos, lentamente. Los largos suspiros de dolor de Ron te despertaron, aunque fueran suaves. Tenés el sueño liviano.

Te alegra encontrarlo despierto, porque despertar a alguien que se llenó de alcohol la noche anterior no es agradable. Y es mejor que él haya visto solo su extraña situación.

"Buenos días" – te dice dulcemente. Y sentís que te morís ahí mismo.

"Hola," – le sonreís – "te emborrachaste ayer "– lo decís a modo de explicación. En realidad, no tenés ganas de explicarle todo lo que paso ayer, mejor que no se entere.

"Mmm, eso explica el dolor" – se vuelve a frotar la cabeza. – "pero no vomité¿no?"

Negás con la cabeza.

"Y nosotros estamos acá porque…" - espera tu respuesta, pero vos miras hacia otro lado. –"no lo hicimos¿no?"

"¡No, Ron!"– te incorporas levemente, sonrojada, pero el no quita el brazo alrededor de tus hombros.

"Ah… "- suspira aliviado. Aunque no tanto. – "mejor¿no?"

Tu sonrojo sigue ahí. La situación es bastante embarazosa.

"Y entonces¿Por qué estamos acá?"

No querías que llegara este momento. ¿Para que explicárselo?

"Vos me… "- gran suspiro – "me pediste que me quedara."

Se sorprendió

"¿Yo te lo pedí?" – asentís con la cabeza. A él se le paso la impresión y dejo pasar una sonrisa - "¿Y vos aceptaste?"

Levantaste los hombros como restándole importancia

"Me lo pediste varias veces" – gran mentira. ¿Desde cuando mentís tan bien? Desde tercer año, con todo el asunto del giratiempo. Pero ahora es para ocultarte a vos misma, no a tu querida Profesora McGonagall.

Ron rió, imaginándose a él mismo.

Te levantaste de la cama. Estabas cómoda, realmente, pero debías volver a la habitación porque Lavender y Parvati seguro te martillarían a preguntas sobre donde pasaste la noche.

"…pedirte que te quedaras… Parece que soy mas inteligente borracho que sobrio" – seguía riéndose.

Sonrojada, mirás fijamente a los zapatos que te estabas poniendo. No se te ocurría ningún comentario que hacer al respecto. Raro en tu personalidad.

Se paró en frente tuyo y se te acercó. Casi tan cerca como la noche anterior. Y tu corazón empezó a palpitar.

"Bueno, entonces, gracias por haber aceptado" – su mirada te hipnotizaba, estar tan cerca de él hacía que no pensaras claramente y tal vez por eso fue que dijiste:

"De nada, lo hice con gusto."

¿Qué?

Te fuiste rápidamente, no querías escuchar lo que dijera Ron sobre la estupidez que acababas de soltar, no querías ver su expresión, sea la que fuere.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

¿Por qué habrás dicho eso?

Pero no sabés que él, solo en su habitación, sonríe. Esta aún mas contento con tu comentario que con el hecho de haberse despertado al lado tuyo.


End file.
